


Sugar High

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, M/M, One Shot, Porn Video, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Mickey wants a sundae and Ian gives him one 😃





	Sugar High

**Author's Note:**

> A quick oneshot for my girl ❤ she had her heart set on ice cream and ass eating and this has both 😂 love you

Sugar High  
(Gallavich oneshot)

"The fuck is this shit?" Mickey groaned as he finally looked at what was playing on the tv. 

Ian chuckled, passing the joint to him and settled back to watch. "You just now noticed this was on?"

"Yes," he took a deep hit, waiting until it soothed his tone enough to answer. "I've been too busy with the weed and alcohol to notice…this. Whatever the fuck it is."

It was their night off work, for both of them. Ian had been at the club for two weeks in a row and Mickey bad been too busy setting up shop above The Alibi, not coming home until after Ian was in bed. 

They decided to make a night of it. Dropped by one of Iggy's friends houses for the night. Smoked and drank, followed by mutual blow jobs in the bathroom. It was good until Iggy ditched them for his latest chick. 

That was over an hour ago and they hadn't bothered changing the tv from what Iggy had been watching. Of course it was porn, because...it was Iggy. But Mickey hadn't noticed what kind of porn it was until that moment and he was a little confused, a little turned on and a little interested. 

"It's porn Mick, obviously." Ian giggled, leaning over to rest his head next to Mickey's arm. "You don't like it?"

"Gallagher, I don't even know what's happening right now." Mickey snapped, glancing over. "Care to enlighten me?"

Ian rolled his eyes. "Apparently, Iggy was watching FTM porn." He snorted when Mickey glared harder. "Female to male… ya know, trans."

Mickey scrunched his face. "Why was he watching that?"

"Because it's kinda hot." Ian replied honestly. "Your dick has been hard for an hour Mick, so don't lie and tell me you don't like it."

Mickey glanced down, fully hard against his sweatpants. He groaned again. "I didn't say I didn't fucking it." He snapped because he was more uncomfortable because he didn't get it. "Just explain."

Ian lifted his eyes in surprise as he sat up. "Yeah, okay. Um, well...The guy is trans, female to male, so he takes hormones to create the male body type, so less estrogen and more testosterone."

Mickey nodded. "But he has chick parts, right?"

Ian smiled. "Yes, he does. MTF is a little easier to explain because the doctors can change a penis into a vagina, unlike FTM because they can't just build a penis. Make sense?"

Mickey glanced at the tv, watching a guy fuck another guy with a vagina. "So, no anal?"

"I guess that depends on the person really. Some like vaginal sex, others still want anal and don't want their female sex organs touched or talked about, or he could have a strap on or some other penis accessory."

This was a little weird, but not really. Ian made it make sense. Mickey glanced at the tv again, trying to understand the more he watched. It seemed like all parties involved were liking it, even if he was having trouble keeping up. 

"And you like this stuff?" Mickey asked seriously as he took a big drink from his beer. 

Ian nodded. "I don't think it would be my go-to porn to choose from, cuz I'm gay and enjoy anal sex but yeah, I can watch."

Their conversation ended for a moment as they turned their attention back to the tv. It looked like gay sex, probably because of the angle of their bodies and the all male sounding groaning. His mind was making him think it was what he was used to. 

Until the camera angle moved and he could see the guys groin. Even still, Mickey remained hard, pulsing as the groaning sped up. His body was good with it, his mind was playing catch up.

"It's okay to like it Mick." Ian sat up, turning from the tv and their little kitchen table scene and looked at him. "He is still a guy, it's just a little different."

"Shut up." Mickey shoved Ian, using none of his strength. Ian shut up, smile still in place. "Now kiss me because I'm hard." 

Ian bit his lip as he threw one leg over Mickey's, straddling his lap at the same time Mickey pulled him down for a kiss, gripping his hips to keep him there. 

Mickey pushed his hands up the back of Ian's shirt, making it slide up his body. Ian met him halfway and pulled the shirt off, tossing it aside. His hands eagerly moved over hard muscle, digging his nails in as Ian began to move.

"Fuck, I missed this." Ian groaned, tilting Mickey's neck to the side to kiss and bite over it. "We've been workin too much."

Mickey nodded absentmindedly, eyes closed, enjoying the feel of Ian's mouth and the way he moved on top of him. "Too fucking much." He agreed, sliding his hands up to grip Ian's shoulders. "Keep movin."

Ian moved a little faster, slipping one hand between them to pop the button on his jeans. "Take me out," he groaned and backed up enough to make room but refused to move from his neck. "No fucking room."

"With a cock that big, I'm surprised you can even wear jeans." Mickey huffed a laugh. His hand moved between them, expertly wiggling into Ian's tight jeans to grip him and pull him out and stroked him with a firm grip. "Fuck Gallagher, so damn hard."

"You likin that shit got me that hard." Ian grinned as he pulled back to see Mickey flushed. "Want you to ride me reverse so we can watch."

The porn was still playing in the background, combining their moans with those on tv, making it seem louder. "What do I get if we do that, hmm?" Mickey asked, butting their heads together. "Indulging your freaky ass."

Ian chuckled as he leaned back a little, both hands back on Mickey's thighs as he swiveled his hips. "Anything you want Mick. Just name it."

Without realizing it, Mickey glanced passed Ian to the TV, watching as ice cream came into play. He knew exactly what he wanted now. Mickey smiled, gripped Ian's thighs and pushed up, grinding hard against him.

"I want a sundae." As Ian rolled his entire body, Mickey had to bite his lip to keep from saying a whole bunch of nasty shit. "Think you can get it?"

Ian nodded. Sweat gathered on his chest as he moved faster. "I'm sure I can make it happen."

"Good." Mickey slapped his thigh hard, enjoying Ian's groan and the loud smacking sound it made. "Now get the fuck off me so we can switch."

Ian moved off his lap with a little help and kicked his jeans off, then helped Mickey wiggle out of his and his shirt, leaving them both in just boxers. Then he dropped to his knees, nearly vibrating with arousal when Mickey grinned that devious smile and gripped his hair.

"Open your mouth." Mickey said roughly and pushed his boxers down enough to get his cock out. "I miss seeing you with your mouthful."

Ian licked up one side of his cock, his tongue catching the pre-come on the tip before he pulled away. "The feeling is mutual." 

Without another word, Ian took him down all the way, opening his throat to take all of him. "Fuck." Mickey groaned, tipping his head back to get the full experience of that first push. 

Ian gripped the back of Mickey's thigh with one hand, the other at the base of his cock, moving fast and deep. Groaning every other thrust. 

"Look at me." Mickey groaned the moment Ian's eyes found his, looking like emeralds under water. Ian's eyes were glassy, dripping from the corners. "You like that?"

Ian nodded as the tears dripped down either side of his cheeks. He didn't even bother to brush them away, just pulled back long enough to take a deep breath before moving to his balls. Sucking them each into his mouth as he jerked his cock. 

"Any more of that and I'm gonna come." Mickey said a little strained as he pulled lightly on Ian's hair. "Wanna sit, I can get you?"

Ian shook his head, gripped Mickey's hips and turned him around to grip the back of the seat. "Bend for me, I wanna eat you." 

Now it was his turn to groan, gripping the couch tightly as he spread his legs wide. One moved up to the couch cushion as he bent. "You tryin to get me to come?"

Ian was biting his lip as he gripped both cheeks and pulled him apart, then slapped them both hard and watched him clench. "I always want you to come. But no, just need a damn taste."

The first swipe of Ian's tongue had him groaning, nearly biting the couch. He pushed back as Ian kept going, licking faster and deeper before pushing his tongue all the way inside for a better taste. 

"Oh God." Mickey moaned, letting his head hang between his arms. "Weed always did give you the munchies." He chuckled a little before it turned into a groan. 

"It's time for you to ride me." Ian pulled back wiping his face and sat down on the couch, pulled down his boxers and pulled Mickey with him into his lap. "Ready?"

It was easy to get into position with Ian. He was very handsy most of the time and when Mickey moved to straddle his thighs, Ian was there to help steady him. He hovered a little, squirmed when Ian spit into his hand, slicking himself up. 

"I'm ready, but there is no way I'm gonna last for long." Mickey admitted as he moaned when Ian rubbed against him. "Too much shit in my system and that damn mouth."

Ian kissed over his back, grinning. "I have an idea, so I'm gonna make you come first." Ian pushed in slowly, his words getting lost in his throat, Mickey was so tight. "You okay with that?"

Mickey's legs began to shake as he lowered himself all the way, with Ian's hands on his hips to guide him. "Shiiit." He gasped, wiggling up a little at the mild burn until it lessened enough to catch his breath. "What idea?"

"It has to do with your sundae." Ian groaned into his neck when Mickey laid all the way back against his chest, slowly circling his body. "Fuck it feels so good when you do that."

"Tell me." Mickey kept moving, sliding up and down Ian's cock at a good speed, a speed that would allow him to come if he wanted it to. "You're not gonna come because of a sundae?"

Ian chuckled. "Oh, it'll make me come Mick, it always makes me come." Ian moved his hands to grip both of Mickey's and pin them behind his back, taking away all use of his arms. "Ride me til you come."

"You gonna jerk me off?" Mickey asked in a huff and tried to pull his arms away, not moving them an inch. He had to lift up with his legs, bouncing up and down. "Hmm?"

"I will when you're ready." Ian growled in between kisses to Mickey's neck and ears. He could feel him getting close, the way his legs shook and how often he tightened his hole around him. "God, you move so good."

"Harder...harder…"

Mickey opened his eyes as the moaning on the tv got louder. He watched them fuck as he fucked Ian. Matching their thrusts, feeling Ian watch over his shoulder as he pushed up into him. 

It was hot, watching them fuck. Even when it wasn't just two guys doing anal, it was more and new and with each loud, deep groan, his orgasm got closer. 

"I love when you watch." Ian whispered into his ear before biting it. "Come on baby, I know you're close." When Mickey nodded, he wound his right arm around him, quickly jerking him, using his own pre-come to do it. "Give it to me baby."

"Fuck, fuuckk…" Mickey whined, hardly able to get his legs working to keep riding. But Ian was there to pick up the slack, pushing into him fast and hard. "I feel it, God I feel it."

"They're about to come Mick." Ian nodded to the tv, watching both guys get closer. "Gotta come with them."

He was practically writhing in Ian's lap, urgently moving against him, getting closer and closer. "I'm gonna come, fuck. I'm gonna come."

"Come Mickey, come for me." Ian bit the side of his neck, groaning deeply as he tightened as much as possible. "That's it, that's it...God!"

"Ian!" Mickey's head dropped back as he came, covering his hand in come as he thrusted into his fist. Shaking and panting, writhing in his lap. "I wanted you to come."

Ian took a deep breath as he slowly kept stroking Mickey, feeling his body twitch and pulse around him. "It got me really fucking close Mick." He admitted with a push of his hips. "Clean me up so I can come."

Ian's sticky hand was taken off his cock and brought up to his mouth. Mickey opened instantly and sucked his orgasm off Ian's long fingers. It had him groaning when Ian continued to move inside him, milking him dry of all of it. 

"Good," Ian whispered as he turned Mickey's head to the side for a deep kiss, sharing his come. "Now, we are moving to the kitchen."

Mickey's body trembled the entire time Ian helped him off his lap. Long arms moved around his waist and together they walked into the kitchen. "Fuck, my legs."

Ian chuckled, kissing up his neck. "Bare with me baby, I need to see what's available."

When Ian moved away, he was left leaning against the counter, trying not to fall the fuck over. Ian made himself at home in the kitchen, looking through cupboards and into the freezer, all with his dick hard and bobbing from his hips. 

"The hell are you looking for?"

Ian turned around, arms full and grinned. "I am about to make your sundae. Or my sundae." He set the items down on the counter; ice cream, chocolate syrup, rainbow sprinkles and one banana. "I'm going to eat mine while I come and you get yours after."

Mickey had no idea what the hell Ian was talking about. Not even as Ian lead him to the table, making him bend a little. "Ian…"

"Just go with it Mick and maybe you'll come again." Ian said as he kissed down his spine, then lifted one of Mickey's knees to the table. "Now, up you go."

His eyes widened. "What?!"

"I said up you go." Ian took advantage of Mickey being all sluggish and lifted Mickey's other leg onto the table. "Trust me."

There was no saying no when Ian got like this. Mickey let Ian push him onto the table, laying on his stomach and just went with it. Huffing and groaning when Ian spread his legs a little wide.

"You have issues." Mickey shook his head.

Ian nodded. "I do. Now, get up on your knees, but keep your chest to the table."

Blushing like crazy, Mickey did as he asked, spreading himself like some poseable sex doll. The growl that sounded behind him was well worth it. It even had his cock twitching for attention. 

"Still not gonna tell me?" Mickey asked, turning his head as Ian moved to the counter for the ice cream. 

Ian wiggled it at it. "Take a glance at the tv."

Mickey turned, eyes wide when the guy on tv was in the same position as he was. Face down, ass up on the kitchen table. His face flamed a little when between his cheeks, was a drippy, chocolate syrup coated banana split. 

"No fuckin way." Mickey looked back at Ian, not seeing him where he was but down next to his feet. "Are you serious?"

Ian nodded, grinning as he peeled the banana. "I am very serious. I'm going to eat it out of you and make myself come."

"Fuck." He pushed against the table, giving himself just the right amount of friction to begin getting hard again. "That shit is gonna be cold."

"Yes, it will be." Ian spread Mickey's thighs a little more and pushed the banana against his hole. "Mmmm." Licking his lips, Ian pressed the tip inside just a little until Mickey groaned. 

"You gonna fuck me with it?" He asked softly, pushing back just a little. 

"Arch your back all the way." Ian instructed, cock pulsing when Mickey listened. "And no, I'm not." He laid the banana down between his cheeks, kissing them both as he pulled back. "This is gonna be cold."

"Cold!!" Mickey hissed when Ian put a scoop of ice cream on that banana. It instantly dripped between his cheeks, then down his thighs. "Fuck it's cold."

Ian couldn't stop licking his lips, watching the ice cream melt from Mickey's heated skin. "Now for the rest." He grabbed the syrup, pouring just enough for it to drip down his thighs, then added the small rainbow sprinkles. "Rainbow, very fitting."

"Fuck you." Mickey snorted. His back was beginning to ache from the held position but he kept it for Ian. "Better eat fast."

"Don't rush me." Ian slapped his ass, eyebrows lifting then the sundae shifted, coating his balls and threatening to slide off. "Yeah, fast is good."

Fuck, he wanted to watch Ian eat it. To get his face covered in sprinkles and chocolate all while jerking off. But he was left with nothing but the tv, where it was happening too. 

Ian bent down, starting by licking some of the vanilla ice cream and chocolate off his balls. He groaned when Mickey did, taking the end of the banana into his mouth for a big bite. 

"This shouldn't feel so good." Mickey groaned when the banana slid against him. 

"Yes it should." Ian spoke with his mouthful, his entire jaw dripping with sticky sugar. "Fuck, it tastes better on you." Ian went back down, greedily letting the melted ice cream slide into his mouth. 

"You better fucking come Ian." Mickey warned when he felt both of Ian's hands, when one should be on his cock. 

"Almost forgot." Ian let the ice cream slick his hand as he gripped his cock, head tilted back for a second as he pulled. "Fuck, I need to eat faster." He moaned and went back down, sliding more of that melted mess into his mouth.

The sounds alone was fucking torture, not to mention how it felt to feel Ian's mouth so close to where he needed him but never getting there. It left him hard and aching, dripping onto the table. 

"Hurry Ian," Mickey moaned, sliding one arm between his legs to start jerking himself. He pushed back, then pushed forward into his fist, feeling Ian groaning against him.

Ian ate faster, finishing the rest of the ice cream before most slid down, making Mickey jump as it touched him. His hand moved faster when Mickey started moaning, pushing back against him. 

"Fuck baby," Ian groaned, moving his arm around Mickey's hips to keep him closer. "Just a little more." The rest of the banana was gone in one mouthful, giving him full access to Mickey's hole. He pushed his tongue in deep, groaning at the incredible taste.

"That's it." Mickey moaned deep and sat up, turning a little to see blazing green eyes. "You close?" Ian nodded, pushing deeper. "Come on Gallagher." He was falling apart, unable to take much more. "Fuck, oh fuck. Like right now!"

Ian made a split decision and pulled Mickey off the table and onto his lap. "Wanna come in you." He moaned and lifted him up just enough to push back inside. "Holy shit!"

"Fuck!" Mickey came hard, unable to move as he jerked himself fast. Ian was nearly screaming into his neck, coming inside of him. "Oh my God."

Ian sagged against the chair, breathing raggedly as he trusted shallowly, shaking, sticky and so fucking good. "You were so perfect."

Mickey grinned, feeling them sticking together from all that ice cream. "So were you, shit." He tilted his head back, not caring how sticky Ian's mouth was when kissed him. 

"What the fuck??!!"

They both ended the kiss, sluggishly pulling back, eyes lidded, limbs heavy, just to see Iggy standing in the doorway, his friend; the owner of the house beside him. Their eyes were so wide, mouths open, in shock at what they were seeing. 

"Hey Igg," Mickey giggled as Ian kissed up his neck, shielding his front with his arms. "Thanks for tonight. It was fucking awesome."

Ian grinned. "Thanks man, appreciate it."

Iggy just held his hands out, not knowing what to say or to do about any of this. So he said it again. "What the fuck??!"


End file.
